For the world's large population, the energy is the basic issue of the survival and development. It is inseparable from energy to improve living standards and develop economy. Energy crisis has been a problem for countries of the world all the time. Power shortage is an issue that all previous governments of each country must face. Due to improvement of production and living standards, the contradiction between the issue of power shortage and people's growing demand of power in China has been more obvious each day, especially during the peak hour of power usage. In order to ease the power shortage situation, the government has to take measures to set up restrictions on power usage. The implementation of this measure will greatly hamper consumption which is not conducive to Chinese economic growth. Therefore, countries around the world including China have been striving to improve the power supply capacity. The current power generation is mainly in three ways:
1. Thermal power generation. The best-scale of thermal power station is 60 kilowatts/hour. Normally its building cycle is three to five years. It takes about 10 years to build up the larger-scale thermal power station. Most of the thermal power stations use coal as fuel to generate power while a few stations use oil and gas as fuel. The cost for power generation of thermal power station is higher than that of liquid power station and slightly lower than that of nuclear power station. Due to the rising market price of energy such as cruel oil, it occurred that the cost level of thermal power generation switches with that of nuclear power generation. The pollution to atmospheric environment during the process of thermal power generation is unavoidable, especially in those coal-fueled thermal power stations. The energy conversion rate in thermal power station is normally 35%.
2. Fluid power generation. The best-scale liquid power station is normally one million kilowatts/hour. Its building cycle usually is a decade. Fluid power generation uses the natural fluid flow. There is no pollution in this kind of power generation process. The cost of power generation is also lower than that of other ways. However, it requests large land area and heavy relocation task and may cause damage to the ecology. In addition, liquid power station site requirements are stringent. Taking China as an example, the appropriate locations along the Yangtze and Yellow Rivers have basically been used up; yet power stations can not be constructed along Chinese southern border rivers with sufficient liquid volume and ideal fall such as the Yarlung Zangbo, Nujiang, Lancang etc. because of rugged and complicated situation there. Due to lack of control on liquid volume, power generation capacity can not be adjusted following actual needs. Power conversion rate of fluid power station power conversion rate is about 40-60%.
3. Nuclear power generation. The building cycle of Nuclear power station is longer than that of thermal power plant and shorter than that of liquid power station. Because current nuclear power stations mainly use nuclear fission for power generation, it requires the use of scarce and radioactive “uranium” as the power source, a large amount of liquid and high power generation conditions. To avoid nuclear leakage, specialized equipments are required for the long-term sealing up the nuclear waste coming from power generation. Therefore, the generation cost is higher than that of other power stations. Nuclear power conversion rate is less than 40%. In addition to presently used nuclear fission power generation, nuclear fusion power generation is currently being developed and can not be applied in industries yet.
All above three forms of power generation equipments require large investments. Taking 600,000 kilowatts/hour electricity power as an example, the thermal power station needs at least an investment from 35 to 50 billion yuan while the doubled investment is needed for a nuclear or liquid power station.
At present, there are small size power stations using wind energy, solar energy and sea liquid energy for power generation. Since the energy conversion rates of these forms of energy generation are all less than 10%, they require huge investment to build. Moreover, these forms of generation methods have a high demand for natural environment of the building site. For example, the wind power station demands to be set in a tuyere. Thus such power stations do not yet have the conditions for large-scale power generation. Considering energy saving and environmental protection, there have been a lot of devices that use objects' gravitational potential energy for power generation. For example, Chinese patent literature CN1048366C published a cableway power-generating device. However, there is a common problem to such gravitational potential energy generation devices, that is, for continuous power generation, it is necessary to enable smooth return of downward object to in situ so that the downlink and pick-up line can become a continuous and complete cycle of movement. But in reality, the process to make downlink objects back to in situ requires consumption of energy equivalent to or even more than the energy generated during objects going down. This is clearly not feasible to achieve the purposes of power generation. Therefore, this kind of device can not be used for continuous power generation and is hard to become special power generation equipment.
Contents of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to solve the above-mentioned existing issues in current power-generating apparatuses. In order to achieve such objective, this invention provides a kind of device that uses natural energy for power generation. This device utilized objects' gravitational potential energy to generate power and the circular movement power generation system is formed by simple structure to ensure the continuity and stability of power generation.
The power-generating apparatus of this invention comprises: an autocontrol electronic mechanical unit for controlling automated, continuous and smooth operation of the device;
a power-generating unit including at least a pair of interactive and coupled reverse-linked movement bodies; the said movement bodies are two identical and hollow bodies equipped with liquid outlet openings;
a power transportation device connected to the said power-generating unit and transporting the generated power to public grid;
thereinto, the said power-generating apparatus also comprises:
a movement chamber or liquid chamber where the said pair of movement bodies do reverse up and down movement;
a liquid supply device, when one of the said pair of movement bodies moves or ascends to the upper part of the movement chamber or liquid chamber, this liquid supply device connects to the liquid outlet openings to add liquid to that movement body and increase the overall weight of the movement body;
a shift device, the said shift device is installed under the said movement chamber or liquid chamber, when the said movement body moves or descends to the lower part of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber, the said liquid in-out opening can connect to the said shift device to discharge liquid from the movement body to decrease its overall weight; a discharge device installed at the side of or under the said shift device and connected to the said shift device also equipped with a discharging exit leading to the environment with sufficient capacity to discharge liquid from the said shift device and enables the said shift device to conduct cycle shift to the said movement body.
According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said liquid supply device connects to liquid source or liquid supply pipeline connected to liquid material, liquid inlet opening is installed on this liquid supply source or liquid supply pipeline, the said liquid inlet opening aims at liquid in-out opening of movement chamber or liquid chamber, when the said movement body moves to the upper part of the movement chamber or liquid chamber, the said liquid inlet opening connects to the liquid in-out opening at the upper part of the said movement body to add liquid to the said movement body. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, there is an upper trap door installed at the upper part of the said shift device with a liquid inlet opening installed on it, the said liquid inlet opening corresponds to the liquid in-out opening at the lower part of the said movement body; when the said movement body moves to the lower part of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber, the said liquid inlet opening connects to the liquid in-out opening at the lower part of the said movement body to discharge the liquid from the said movement body to shift device. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said autocontrol mechanical unit comprises the stabilization-retention device installed in the contact part between the movement body and the shift device, this stabilization-retention device is used to fix the movement body and the shift device together temporarily to control the said movement body in a stable state during liquid discharge stage; this stabilization-retention device comprises the connecting part of the sliding card fixed at the upper part of the said shift device and the stabilization piece fixed at the lower part of the said movement body. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, in the said power-generating unit, coil or magnet is installed in the inner wall of the movement chamber and liquid chamber, magnet or coil is installed in the said filling movement body, correspondingly; this power-generating unit also comprises the rotating wheel installed on the said movement body; the said rotating wheel is used to define the gap between the said movement body and the inner wall of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber and stabilize the power generation movement of movement body. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power-generating unit also comprises the generator and the motor wheel installed on the upper part of the movement chamber, as well as the transmission device connecting the said movement body and the said motor wheel; the said transmission device is pulley block including the pulley and the toothed belt, the said pulley is installed at the lower part of the movement chamber, the said toothed belt rounds the said motor wheel and the said pulley and forms an similar rectangle, the said movement body is fixed at one vertical edge of the said rectangle, or the said generator and motor wheel are installed at the lower part of the movement chamber, the said pulley is fixed at the upper part of the movement chamber. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said discharge device is installed under the said shift device; liquid in the said shift device can flow naturally into the said discharge device, the said environment with efficient capacity is to utilize the natural force to make the discharged liquid return back to the liquid supply source in recycle, the said environment with efficient capacity is downstream rivers or discharge pipeline. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, a ring-shaped sliding hook is set up at one side of the said movement body, a guiding sliding rope is set up in the movement chamber to control the said movement body, the said ring-shaped sliding hook buckle-grasps the said guiding sliding rope to control the said movement body running in stable state. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power-generating apparatus is installed in the ocean, the said environment of sufficient capacity is the apparatus installed in the ocean. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power-generating apparatus also comprises underwater fixing device, the said underwater fixing device comprises the anchorage piles installed on the ground floor of the ocean, the steel cable fixed on the said anchorage piles, the floater connected with the top end of the said steel cable, and the floating board and its support connected with the said floater, the said above water part is fixed on the said floating board; the said underwater fixing device also comprises supporting pole installed on the ground floor of the ocean and protruded out of the ocean, part of the steel cable in the said underwater fixing device is installed underwater; there is stabilization brake fixed at the top end of the said steel cable. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said movement body is hollow body with the gravitation smaller than its floatage, there are liquid in-out openings set up at its upper and lower part; there is liquid inlet opening set up at the location corresponding to the said lower liquid in-out opening on the upper trap door of the said shift device; the filling liquid can be discharged into the said shift device by opening the said liquid in-out opening to add liquid to the said hollow movement body or by control to open the said liquid in-out opening and the said liquid inlet opening and make them tightly butt and connected with each other, thus adjusting the density of the movement body and that of liquid to change the movement state of the said movement body; there is stabilization-retention device installed in the contact part between the said movement body and the said upper trap door to fix the movement body and the shift device together temporarily to control the said movement body in a stable state temporarily during preparation stage for ascending movement; the said stabilization-retention device comprises the fixing device fixed on the said upper trap door, the connecting part of the sliding card connected to the fixing device through rotating ball as well as the stabilization piece fixed at the lower part of the said movement body. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power-generating apparatus further comprises at least one waterless pipeline from top to bottom and at least one filling movement body; the said waterless pipeline is installed at outside of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber, the upper end and lower end pipe nozzles of the said pipeline connect to the upper part and lower part of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber, respectively; one of the said pair of movement bodies is installed close to the pipe nozzles and a side door that can be opened is installed at the side of the movement body that close to the said pipe nozzles so that the filling movement body can enter and leave the said movement body via the said pipeline.
According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power-generating apparatus further comprises at least one waterless pipeline from top to bottom; the said shift device is equipped with an upper trap door that can be opened and at least one side trap door, the said movement chamber is connected to or separated from the said shift device through the said upper trap door, the said shift device is connected to or separated from the said waterless pipeline through the said side trap door; the said waterless pipeline is installed outside of the said movement body whose upper end connected to the upper opening of the said movement chamber and lower end connected to the said side trap door, the said movement body moves along the route formed by the waterless pipeline, the shift device and the movement chamber; the said waterless pipeline includes upward delivery pipeline, descending downlink pipeline, as well as downward delivery pipeline; the upward delivery pipeline has one end connected to the upper opening of the movement chamber and another end connected to the beginning end of the downlink pipeline with the delivery sliding device installed there; the terminal end of the downlink pipeline connects to one end of the downward delivery pipeline whose another end connected to side trap door of the shift device. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said waterless pipeline is straight pipe, standpipe or siphon; Coil or magnet is installed in inner wall of the said pipeline, magnet or coil is installed in the said filling movement body correspondingly; the said pipeline is also equipped with duct track inside, the said filling movement body further has a rotating wheel via which it moves on the said track, magnet or coil is installed on the inner track of the wheel of the said rotating wheel, coil or magnet is installed in the axle of the said rotating wheel correspondingly. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the said power transportation device comprises the cable installed close to the inner wall of the downlink pipeline, the wire connected with the coil in the rotating wheel as well as the trolleybus-style elastic rod cable buckle-grasping wheel slipped and buckled on the cable and connected with the wire; the said filling movement body is hollow movement body, or the said filling movement body is solid movement body; the brake power generating unit is installed in the said filling movement body to reduce the said filling movement body moving speed to zero gradually and generate power during the process of entering the said movement body.
According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the shift device also comprises the heat source to heat and vaporize the liquid discharged from this movement body into this shift device;
the liquid supply device is the condensation compartment installed at the upper part of the said movement chamber or liquid chamber;
the discharge device is the heat insulation pipeline whose ends are connected with this shift device and this liquid supply device, respectively.
According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, the energy in the said heat source comes from geothermy or solar energy, the said liquid supply device is the condensation compartment using natural temperature difference for condensation; the said liquid is water, liquid nitrogen, lithium bromide or Freon, the said liquid supply device chamber is a condensation compartment that uses the refrigeration device installed inside it for condensation. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, this power-generating apparatus comprises serial setting from top to bottom along the terrain trend, thereinto, the discharge device of the previous power-generating apparatus leads to the movement chamber of the next power-generating apparatus, the discharge device installed at the location whose terrain is the lowest leads to downstream rivers.
According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, this power-generating apparatus comprises parallel setting, thereinto, the first and last power-generating apparatus of the parallel setting are equipped with one said waterless pipeline, the middle power-generating apparatus is equipped with two said waterless pipelines; the end of waterless pipeline of the first power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the second power-generating apparatus, the end of the first waterless pipeline of the second power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the first power-generating apparatus; the end of the second waterless pipeline of the second power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the third power-generating apparatus, the first waterless pipeline of the third power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the second power-generating apparatus; those connections are in order; the second waterless pipeline of the last second power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the last power-generating apparatus; the end of the waterless pipeline of the last power-generating apparatus connects to the shift device of the second last power-generating apparatus. According to the power-generating apparatus of this invention, thereinto, this system comprises the power-generating apparatus and the underground transportation flat pipe described in claim 12, the said underground transportation flat pipe has a beginning end connected to the end of the waterless pipeline and a terminal end leading to the ground surface whose terrain is relatively lower to enable the said movement body moving along the said underground transportation flat pipe to transport human and goods in its hollow part to setup locations; the said underground transportation flat pipe has a terminal end leading to the lifting device, the said lifting device is movement chamber or liquid chamber of the next power-generating apparatus installed at the terminal end of the said transportation flat pipe, the said lifting device is ascending liquid ladder. This invention provides a power-generating apparatus that completely uses the natural energy existing in the nature world during its entire power generation process. Power generation capacity is easy to control. The energy conversion rate is over 90%, higher than all currently existing forms of power generation. The whole power generation process is energy-saving and environment protecting and low cost. The power-generating apparatus has a simple and feasible structure. Its size can be either large or small. It can be parallel connection or series settings. To build up the power station based on the power-generating apparatus device of this invention requires less investment. This kind of power station has the advantages such as large power generation capacity, short building cycle and quick investment return.